Bertemu saudara
by dani purnomo
Summary: gimana kalo naruto gabung ama one piece
1. Chapter 1

di tinggal sendirian! ya itulah perasaan kurenai saat sang kekasih meninggal. ini adalah cerita yang mengisahkan hidup kurenai setelah di tinggal asuma.

* * *

Di pagi yang cerah di desa konoha.

_Tsunade: aku kasihan melihat kurenai. Setiap hari hanya terbengong saja!_

_shizune: Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan! kalo kita menghiburnya hatinya akan semakin sakit! Sebaiknya kita diamkan saja mungkin itu lebih baik._

_Tsunade: ya tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan._

Di saat itu juga.

_Kurenai: asuma! hiks(menanggis di atas meja)_

Di saat itu juga di tempat yang lain.

_Ace: ah di mana ini? aku tersesat di tengah hutan!_

_Ace: di mana jalan keluarnya ya?_

5 jam kemudian.

_Ace: hei ada orang tidak! aku lapar._

5 jam kemudian lagi.

_Ace: host host aku lapar!_

8 jam kemudian.

Ace terkapar di jalan beruntung ada tukang kayu yang lewat.

_Tukang kayu: ya ampun siapa ini? akan ku bawa pulang._

_Ace: laparrr_

di rumah tukang kayu. setelah ace siuman.

_Ace: di mana ini? kruuuk Lapar bruk(ace jatuh lagi)_

_Tukang kayu: ha ha ha ini anak muda sup jamur dulu nak.  
_

_Ace: terima kasih kek. aku Ace siapa nama kakek?_

_Kenzo: aku kenzo tukang kayu di desa konoha._

_Ace: eh ini desa konoha? padahal aku sedang jalan ke sini_._ Trima kasih kek nanti aku balas budi baikmu. aku pergi ke desa dulu ya kek._

_Kenzo: bye._

Di desa konoha.

_Ace: akhirnya sampai juga._

_Izumo: siapa kau pengelana._

_Ace: aku Ace! orang2 memanggilku fire fist Ace_

_Izumo: oh mau apa kau ke sini?_

_Ace: sudah jelas kan aku ingin menetap di sini._

_Izumo: tapi kau harus bertemu dengan hokage kami dulu._

_Ace: baik aku pergi dulu dah._

Tiba2 ace kembali lagi.

_Izumo: ada apa?_

_Ace: aku tidak tahu dimana tempat hokage! hehe_

_Izumo: dasar! ayo ikut aku._

Di tempat Hokage.

_Tsunade: jadi namamu Ace ya?_

_Ace: ya Tepatnya portgas D Ace._

_Tsunade: ohh katanya kau juga punya hubungan darah dengan kurenai ya?_

_Ace: dia kakakku. Sudahlah aku ingin menjadi ninja!_

_Tsunade: emang kau bisa?_

Ace menunjukan sertifikat latihanya dari guru magmane(guru magmane adalah guru ninja terhebat masa itu)

_Tsunade: baiklah portgas D Ace kau ku angkat menjadi jonin di sini_

_Shizune: eh kok langsung jadi jonin?_

_Tsunade: magmane bilang kalau dia orang yang sangat hebat! kita lihat saja kehebatanya._

_Tsunade: Ace. Sebaiknya kau hibur kakmu! sebenarnya_

Tsunade menceritakan segalanya.

_Ace: baik aku ke sana dulu!_

Tiba2 ace kembali

_Tsunade: kenapa?_

_Ace: rumah kurenai di mana ya._

_Tsunade: sudah kuduga tuh disitu. di rumah ber cat coklat itu._

_Ace: ok thanks bye. pretty woman!_

_Tsunade: (muka memerah)_

_Shizune: anda kenapa nona Tsunade?_

Di rumah kurenai. kurenai yang sudah putus asa merencanakan bunuh diri. tapi waktu dia mau gantung diri.

_Kurenai: takut ah! yang lain aja. nyilet pembuluh aja ah._

Tapi.

_Kurenai: nanti matinya sakit huh._

Tiba-tiba.

_Ace: halo sis lama ngak ketemu_

_Kurenai: Ace!_

_Ace: kenapa? kau kabur dari rumah dan mengganti namamu menjadi kurenai yuuhi kan. Portgas D Rena._

_Kurenai: tolong rahasiakan ya plis._

_Ace: ok deh. trus mata kamu kenapa berair?_

_Kurenai: (langsung meluk Ace) huhu ace!_

_Ace: aku uda tau kok._

Setelah lama menenangkan kurenai akhirnya dia berhenti.

_Ace: uda ya aku pergi dulu._

_Kurenai: ke mana?_

_Ace: rahasia bye._

Di makam ninja.

_Ace: asuma..asuma oh ada asuma._

_Ace: hei pria ngak tanggung jawab! kamu bawa lari kurenai kok malah mati! nih bunga untukmu._

Setelah lama ace ngomong akhirnya dia pulang.

_Ace: aku pulang dulu ya bye. Aku yang akan menjaga kurenai sekarang!_

Tapi di situ ada ino yang sedang nguping.

_Ino: hah. jangan2 dia ngincer guru kurenai setelah asuma mati. Gawat ngak bisa dibiarin nih_

Di tempat kurenai. Tepatnya di jendela rumah kurenai

_Kurenai: kamu kemana sih ace?_

_Ace: jalan2 kota. Uda ah aku mau makan laper nih._

_Kurenai: jangan seenaknya ya!_

Ternyata ino mengikuti.

_Ino: hah jadi bener Gawat. Harus bilang temen2 nih_

To be continued

Review please


	2. Pencarian sasuke

disclamer: bla bla bla ini punya um mashasi aku cuma niru bla bla bla.

cerita sebelumnya: portgas D ace yang mencari adiknya sudah menemukanya. tapi ternyata dia sedang sedih ditinggal suaminya. Apakah ace dapat menghiburnya.

* * *

ino salah pahan antara hubungan Ace dan Kurenai. Lalu Dia menyebarkan Gosip antara Ace dan Kurenai.

Di tempat kelompok 10.

_Ino: hei teman-teman gawat nih!_

_Choji: kenapa lagi._

_Shikamaru: pasti hal yang merepotkan lagi. Udalah aku mau pulang!_

_Ino: hei! tunggu dulu. Ini penting Guru kurenai punya pacar baru._

_Choji: apa!_

_Shikamaru: pasti kau salah. kau kan tukang gosip._

_Ino: beneran! aku liat dia masuk ke rumah guru kurenai._

_Shikamaru: masuk ke rumah guru kurenai bukan berarti dia itu pacarnya guru! sudahlah aku mau pulang._

Shikamarupun akhirnya pulang.

_Ino: dasar shikamaru._

_Choji: Ino, bisa kau tunjukan bagaimana orangnya!_

Ino: hmm, orangnya memiliki otot, memakai topi yang punya wajah boneka sedih dan senang! dia punya tato di tangan kirinya yang bertuliskan Asce dan tato S disilang. Dia juga punya tato di punggungnya bergambar seperti lambang tengkorak yang memakai topi yang sama denganya dan topinya seperti terbakar. Dia juga memiliki pisau yang ganggangnya berbentuk naga.

_Choji: kenapa kau tau hal itu?_

_Ino: dia tidak pakai baju!_

_Choji: baiklah aku akan hajar dia!_

chojipun mencari Ace dan menemukanya.

_Choji: eh diakan. Hei orang bertopi._

_Ace: hmm. Apa gendut._

_Choji: apua!_

_Ace: kamu dulukan yang memanggilku begitu._

_Choji: aku mau menantangmu bertarung.  
_

_Ace: malas ah!_

_choji: huh! dasar lemah._

_Ace: (tiba ace berhenti) apa. sudah lama aku di katain begitu. Baik kita bertarung ikut aku!_

Ace membawa choji ke sebuah hutan.

_Ace: baik kita bertarung di sini!_

_Choji: baik. rasakan ini baika no jutsu!_

_Ace: jurus lemah seperti itu._**Hotarubi, Hidaruma.**

_Ino: choji awas!_

_Choji: blar uwa!_

Choji terkapar.

_Ace: untung cuma satu api. begitu saja sudah menantangku!_

_Ino: shikamaru!_

_Shikamaru: baiklah! jurus pengikat._

_Ace: oh klan nara ya? tapi apiku itu bukan cuma satu!_

Bum Bum duar.

_Ino: shikamaru! Choji!_

_Ace: tenanglah dia ngak mati cuma pingsan! Kenapa kalian nantang aku bertarung?_

_Ino: kamu pacarnya guru kurenaikan?_

_Ace: kamu salah!_

_Ino: eh?_

Akhirnya Ace menceritakan semuanya di rumah sakit konoha.

_Ino: oh hahahahaha maaf ya._

_Choji: kamu ngak mau minta maaf sama aku._

_Ace: kamu kan yang nantang aku!_

_Choji: oh iya._

_Tsunade: jangan banyak ngomong!_

_Ace: kamu sapanya kurenai?_

_Ino: kami muridnya pacarnya guru kurenai._

_Ace: oh, Aku adiknya namaku Portgas D Ace._

_Ino: salam kenal aku ino._

_Choji: aku choji akimichi uh._

_Tsunade: jangan banyak gerak. Aku ngak nyangka kamu sekuat ini Ace._

_Ace: ah biasa aja!_

_Tsunade:(mengalahkan 2 chunin dengan mudah dia Kuat!)  
_

_Ino: oh iya yang di sana shikamaru._

_Tsunade: aku tinggal sebentar._

_Shikamaru: kalah dengan mudah aku lemah._

_Ace: tidak kok. kau mau menyelamatkan temanmu padahal kau tau tak akan bisa menang kau kuat.(padahal dia tau aku masih punya api yang melayang)_

_Shikamaru: yang benar saja._

Di rumah.

_Kurenai: ace! kau menghajar 2junin ya?_

_Ace: eh mereka yang menantangku._

_Kurenai: yang benar saja tidak mungkin mereka menantangmu tanpa sebab. Ayo ceritakan padaku!_

akhirnya ace menceritakan semuanya.

_Kurenai: oh begitu. hahahahaha_

_Ace: kenapa ketawa? Ngak lucu tau._

_Kurenai: lagaknya dingin. Adik kecilku._

_Ace: diam ah aku mau tidur._

malam itupun bertepatan dengan hari penangkapan sasuke(3tahun setelah sasuke kabur). besoknya

07.00 pm.

_Shizune: permisi?_

_Kurenai: eh shizune silahkan masuk ada apa?_

_Shizune: aku ada perlu dengan adikmu. Ada misi._

_Kurenai: anak itu pasti sedang berlatih jurus di hutan luar konoha._

_Shizune: itukan ngak boleh aku harus lapor uda dulu ya._

_Kurenai: dah(rasain dah diomongin ngak mau sih)_

Shizunepun menceritakan segalanya pada Tsunade.

_Tsunade: huh. sudahlah cepat jemput dia!_

_Shizune:(tumben ngak marah) baik nona tsunade._

Di hutan.

_Shizune: ace!_

_Ace: eh shizune kan.  
_

_Shizune: iya. Cepat siapkan dirimu ada misi. eh kenapa hutan ini?_

_Ace: oh aku sedikit latian._

_Shizune: wah hebatnya hutanya tidak tersisa._

_Ace: shizune ayo cepat nanti hokage itu marah!_

_Shizune: baik._

Di tempat hokage.

_Tsunade: oh Ace ya. aku ada misi untukmu. bersama Yamato ini._

_Yamato: perkenalkan aku yamato._

_Ace: namaku Portgas D Ace. panggil saja Ace._

_Ace: oh iya apa misinya._

_Tsunade: oh iya aku lupa. Misimu adalah menjadi anggota kelompok kakashi yang diketuai oleh yamato ini._

_Yamato:(kok nona tsunade menatap Ace begitu jangan2)_

_Ace: kapan? sekarang._

_Tsunade: ya sekarang._

_Ace: baiklah. ayo ketus yamato._

_Yamato: eh iya baik._

Di tempat perkumpulan.

_Yamato: wah2 kalian sudah datang ya?_

_Naruto: eh siapa kau?_

_yamato: aku a__dalah ketua tim ini namaku yamato. dan ini pengganti sasuke namanya Ace._

_Ace: halo salam kenal.(senyum)_

_Naruto: eh. apa kau ini kuat?_

_Yamato: ace ini adalah(dipotong ace)_

_Ace: aku adalah orang yang gagal menjadi genin aku sangat lemah._

_Sakura: hmm kok kamu ngomong gitu?_

_Ace: aku memang lemah._

_Naruto: Orang lemah hmm._

_Sakura: maafkan dia ya dia memang begitu._

_Ace: tidak apa2._

Akhirnya perjalanan.

To be continued

Review please


End file.
